Surprises And Awkward Situations
by seasprite15
Summary: This is about the awkwardness that is the teenage years. Oneshot, no sex. No technical pairing, but really funny and kinda risque. Black Star/ Tsubaki


Surprises and Awkward Situations

Black Star was in his room working out, he needed to blow off some steam. No, he wasn't angry, he was horny. Lately he had been noticing how... womanly Tsubaki is. He lifted himself higher, he was quickly climbing numbers of sit ups while hanging from the ceiling. His body was growing tired now, and was grunting with the effort. He let his mind go blank and just worked out for a few minutes. He had always liked how quiet living with Tsubaki was, the DWMA was never quiet. Yet at that moment the silence was broken, by the shower being turned on. That meant Tsubaki was home finally! He had run all the way home racing Soul, he had won of course! except Soul's place was way closer than his... which meant he was home a full half hour before Tsubaki.

The shower shared the wall his bed was positioned near. After 200 Black Star slid off the bar he hung from and onto his bed. He laid there panting, listening to her taking a shower on the other side, the sound of uneven water splatter on the porcelain. He imagined her like he had seen her in the hot spring, clear creamy skin surrounded by steam with made her cheeks flush. Instead of her hair being up in loops he had it down and free, and soapy. Black Star was lost in his little day dream/ fantasy. He imagined her with shampoo in her hair, bubbles sliding down her skin, everywhere.

Black Stars eyes popped open and he looked down. Damn it! He had another boner, his third in two days. Yesterday morning he had caught a peak of Tsubaki in her underwear and had to "take care" of it in the shower which made them late for class. Then today while in a practise fight in class in got rough and Tsubaki's top got ripped exposing her breasts, he had a nose bleed and a pounding boner. He had tied it against his body with his belt, effectively hiding it in his loose shorts, and strangling it into submission.  
He wasn't sure what was wrong or different, he had always thought Tsubaki was hot, but he had always been able to control it. He wrapped his hand around his hot cock and started pumping, gasping as the pleasure increased. She started singing in the shower next to him, an old slow love song. She knew he liked that song... wait... if she knew he liked it, was she singing it for him? Did that mean she knew he was listening to her taking a shower? And wanted him to listen? WoW! Black Star shook his head, no way did Tsubaki plan things like that, she was so sweet and innocent.

Black Star continued to pleasure himself, going back to his fantasy, Tsubaki in the shower. Tsubaki using the bubbles to touch herself... "Oh Black Star your the best! You transcend the gods! I want you! Please have sex with me! Oh yeah like that! Oh Oh!" Black Star let out a roar as he came, and shot it all over himself. He totally forgot Tsubaki was even there right on the other side of the wall, and that she had definitely heard him over the water.

He heard a bang on the wall on the other side, and thought Tsubaki must have bumped into something. Wait! Tsubaki was here, and she heard him yell, and Oh SHIT!

As that last thought left his mind Tsubaki ripped open his door with a yell of "Black Star!" She was soaking wet and dripping, with a towel barely wrapped around her and big concerned eyes. And there he was, with his junk still in his hand, with come all over his clothes, face, hair and bed.  
Both of their cheeks lit up instantly, just standing there awkwardly, silently looking at each other. "Well, um, I'm just going to leave you to that then, um, he he, uh, bye!" And Tsubaki was gone, door firmly shut, and he hadn't even moved. Black Star was totally mortified.

Two hours later Black Star came down stairs for food, he was starving after his work out but had waiting, chickening out going and facing Tsubaki, but he had to do it sometime. He tried to creep quietly down stairs, till he hit that one really squeaky board. He slid open the screen divider to the kitchen. The kitchen and family room were connected into one large room, so there was Tsubaki studying at the table eating a chocolate muffin and some milk, she was looking at him when he came into the room.

Their cheeks were red again as both were embarrassed and nervous. "Yo." Black Star kept it short. "Hey" came her gentle reply. He went to the fridge and opened it rummaging through it and looked for something edible. Not having to look at each other helped, both physically relaxed as he bent out of eye sight. "Um, Black Star, I need to tell you something, but you have to really listen to me this time." Black Star bent back up to look at her with a confused face. He always listened to her, he just didn't respond, react, or decide to follow any of her suggestions. He was Black Star and could do no wrong.

But she seemed very serious about this. "Okay Tsubaki what's up?" He walked over and took a seat across from her at the table. She looked really nervous, but then so was he. Was she going to say he was disgusting? Did she not want to be partners with him? Who else could he be partners with? He knew it didn't work with Soul, and he didn't really like anyone else... Tsubaki was always there for him, his only true partner. Was she going to leave him? Black Star freaked!

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME TSUBAKI! I'M SO SORRY! I KNOW I'M SUPPOSED  
TO BE STEALTH STAR BUT WHEN COMES TO YOU I'M LOUD! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Because only Black Star could talk in all caps that long with out taking a breath. While he had been yelling his apologies he had climbed on the table, sniveling and crying, begging her. Tsubaki totally overwhelmed by his reaction promptly fell to the floor, laughing.

Black Star was taking completely by surprise, popped up with an amazingly large... (pervert!) ...sweat drop, and was frozen in place by confusion. Tsubaki recovered quickly and stood up again. "Jeez Black Star I'm not going to leave you." She just smiled her adorable kind smile. "I just wanted to tell you something, please sit down." Black Star climbed off the table and sat in his seat once more.

"I never really wanted to talk about this with you, but it seems from what I saw maybe I do." Tsubaki looked at him with a very worried expression. "Black Star your not in love with me are you?" She seemed to think that it would be a bad idea, he had never really thought about their relationship like that. He loved Tsubaki but didn't think about marrying her or having kids... did that mean he wasn't "in" love with her, guess not.

"Uh, no?" He made it a question, if she got mad he would change his answer. But instead she just seemed quite relieved and took a deep breath. Wait... who could not love the man who would transcend the gods?

Before she could finish, since Black Star was very fast, and fast thinking, and fast talking, he blurted out his question. "You don't love me? The biggest Man? The Man who will transcend the gods? How could you not be in love with ME?"

Tsubaki looked down, and for a moment he thought he had hurt her feelings and she was going to cry, he didn't know what to do when Tsubaki cried. But then she looked back up with a screwed up smile on her face, as if she was trying not to laugh. "Because... I like girls."

For a minute he was totally immobile, it was still sinking in. When it did he was flabbergasted and fell strait onto the floor. He convulsed in his confusion making strange noises and half sentences, while twisting around on the floor like an inch worm. Tsubaki was starting to get worried, had the shock destroyed him?

Then suddenly he hopped up from the floor and into his chair again, a gigantic grin plastered to his face. "Does that mean we can now look at porn together?" Now it was Tsubaki's turn to drop to the floor in surprise...

{ I tried to keep it a little anime-ish but not so immature... I had fun with this, it's always an awkward moment being caught... then talking about it later, and this situation seemed all the more funnier. Hope you liked it, don't care if you didn't. And thank you to my new fans, I also write Inuyasha fics, check it out and tell me how you like it}


End file.
